


Glass Wall

by Carrrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Lots of it, M/M, Mentions of DaiSuga, mentions of depression, mentions of iwadai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrrot/pseuds/Carrrot
Summary: Oikawa and Hajime loved each other. But every time they closer together the glass wall keeping them separated would reappear.





	Glass Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write an angst fic in the middle of the night and this is what was born.

Oikawa and Hajime loved each other. But every time they closer together the glass wall keeping them separated would reappear.

When they were fifteen and felt the first spark Oikawa’s mother decided to move to a bigger house. No longer next to Hajime’s. They still went to the same school but they could only see each other on weekends and in school, but that same year Oikawa went into a higher level class than his best friend. 

By the time they reached high school, the spark was long gone and Oikawa was getting popular.

The first year was a good year for Hajime, he and Oikawa were still best friends and they made two more friends as well. Makki, and Mattsun. 

Everything went smoothly until summer. Oikawa was staying at the spiky-haired boy’s home.

They were lying on the floor together and somehow their hands ended intertwined. At that moment Hajime felt like he didn’t need to hold anything back.

“I really like you.”

Then it happened again like the time they were fifteen, but stronger, leaving a mark on both of their hearts impossible to completely rub it away.

“I know sometimes I act as I hate you but really I never could. Everything about you makes me happy, I know you might not feel the same way, and this might freak you out but something came over me. Something came over me just like the time we were fifteen.” Hajime spoke the words coming out like the finest of silks.

“I felt it too,” Oikawa said feeling speechless for the first-ever time while being with his Iwa-chan.

The next week back at school Oikawa had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that was just a reincarnation of the glass wall from their junior high days.

“She asked me to go out and I didn’t know what to say, so I just said yes.” Oikawa voiced apologetically. The other boy just gave him a smile, to Oikawa’s surprise. Of course, until Hajime gave him a slap on the back. ‘He was back,’ Oikawa thought to himself.

This spark wore away faster than the first probably because Oikawa had started dating, but unlike the first time this one went away but part of the two boys hearts would always be connected by it.

It was finally the third year and Oikawa finally learned how to say no. Excluding his current girlfriend, they had been together for most of the second year and now into the third.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Oikawa’s girlfriend spoke. Oikawa was at a lost for words, until he said: “I did everything perfectly.”

Oikawa’s first instinct was to go to Hajime. “Iwa-chan I did everything right and she still broke up with me, what does that say about me?” Oikawa whined.

“I mine your annoying, whine, and care way too much about your appearance,” Hajime started to which Oikawa pouted. “But you are very passionate about everything you do and your personality isn’t horrible.”

Oikawa smiled and the third spark came. Oikawa put his hand to Hajime cheek, but their moment was quickly interrupted by Hajime’s mom walking in telling them dinner was ready. 

Their relationship bloomed like that third spark was what finally sent them over the edge. Like the glass wall had finally been shattered.

“Can we go here for our first date?” Oikawa asked whilst holding a pamphlet covered in restaurants. “We can go where ever you want Crappykappy,” the dark-brown haired boy said with a grin.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

Everything was perfect other than the fact that they had to keep it a secret. Until the glass wall came crashing back into their lives again.

“You made it into your dream school,” Hajime said while tears came rolling down, he had a smile on his face though. “But you didn’t,” Oikawa spoke stating the obvious.

They both applied to the same school for different studies, but only Oikawa got in. 

“I’m not going, I can’t leave you,” Oikawa voiced while also crying. Hajime shook his head. “You can can’t do this again. Don’t hold your self back because of me.”

“We can do this I swear we’ll make it through,” Oikawa said confidently.

But after one year they couldn’t do it anymore. Everyday Hajime felt like his heart was repeatedly getting ripped out of his chest. He thought that if he ended it, it would make the pain hurt less but he was so, so wrong.

The second Hajime had said those words into the phone Oikawa immediately hung up the phone. He wouldn’t lie he thought about ending things between them, to end the constant cycle of seeing each other once every two months to only suffer every other single day separated. 

Oikawa turned his frustrations into volleyball. Slowly but surely he forgot about his other half, every set, every serve, every receive his heart healed itself.

Iwaizumi found comfort in others. Made new friends reconnected with old ones. Until one day Daichi confessed and asked Hajime on a date, he agreed.

Eventually, Oikawa and Hajime fell in touch again, they called and texted sometimes even met up but much less frequently than when they were dating.

They were awkward at first even when texting but they got back to being friends, then quickly into best friends.

“We need to talk.”

Hours of crying and Iwaizumi learned Daichi found another. Someone he had introduced to Daichi, Sugawara Koushi.

Now he was a spiral, heading fast to rock bottom. He constantly thought about what he could have done to stop his relationships ended. 

Once he hit rock bottom he saw one thing, his studies. So, he did the one thing he saw but that one thing kept him there. Unlike his first major break up however he unconsciously shoved everyone away. 

School, work, study.

He was starting to develop signs of depression, and at this point, he had no one to help him. The dark haired boy lost interest in everything but school.

The sadness was oozing off of him but if he’s alone, who can help him? 

Then one day a hand reached out. Filling the hole that Hajime called home with light.

“Iwa-chan we haven’t seen each other in a while,” Oikawa said with a smile and inviting himself in. Oikawa noticed how the apartment wasn’t messy but was as lifeless as Hajime’s face.

“How are you doing? You haven’t responded to any of my texts.” Oikawa had been talking to some people he knew were also Hajime’s friends and realized they had been being ignored as well. “I’m fine. But I have a lot of work to do.” Hajime replied swiftly.

“You need to stop pushing everyone away,” Oikawa blurted out. Hajime was annoyed at his words but couldn’t find the energy to get mad. “Please let us back in, let me back in. Where was the person I said I love you too?”

Hajime let a single tear fall before embracing the other man. He had needed this so badly, then the spark came but this time it was here to stay.

With Oikawa’s help, Hajime made it out of his toxic cycle. He started working part-time, taking breaks, rekindling friendships and love for old hobbies he forgot about.

They graduated.

Oikawa moved in, they both got jobs.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

But this time they were strong enough to defeat any glass wall that came in their way of being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I kept switching between a happy ending and a sad ending in my head, but eventually just went with happy because I hate to leave things off in a depressing way. Sorry if anything seems rushed I was in like a daze of sleepiness.


End file.
